


Graveyard

by hawkstout



Series: Your Father's Son Universe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batman Incorporated 8 AU, Character Death, Child Death, Damian's lost it, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian won’t stop until he gets him back, no matter what the cost. Can be considered the same universe as "Your Father's Son."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand is wrapped in a bandage and it’s gotten in the way of my typing so I’m doing a bunch of short fic prompts while I wait for it to heal so I can go back to my long fics. They’re all 500 words more or less.
> 
> Anon’s Prompt:
> 
> For prompt ideas, I loved the story where Damian was older and dick was youngest. If you could write more of that universe it would be a cool world to explore.
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO SORRY. This is probably totally not what you wanted. I do plan to visit this universe again (maybe), but I kept seeing a bunch of Batman Incorporated #8 stuff so…
> 
> Note: Can be considered the same universe as Your Father’s Son. Age reversal Damian’s the eldest, Dick is the youngest, but Dick has been with Bruce the longest.

“This is your fault.”

He’s at the grave and it’s the first moment of clarity Damian’s had in a week. Before he was taken by an insanity. A grief too deep to come away from whole. Now he was back, he was rational and it was worse than the insanity. He was aware.

It was the most irrational fact of the universe: His little brother was dead. 

Dick Grayson was dead.

He was dead and it was a clear day. No rain, just a perfect spring morning and robins pecked at worms and flew through the air and Dick Grayson was dead.

He felt the sharp bite of cold rage. He was awake. He was awake again.

And the man that stood behind him…

“You’re blaming me, Father?” Damian asked.

He didn’t care what Bruce Wayne thought—no, Batman. Bruce Wayne didn’t exist, not really. Batman, just Batman.

“I told you to stay away.”

Damian didn’t turn around. He imagined his little Robin smiling brightly up at him. God it hurt. It hurt too much to bear thinking. This spectre beside him. A phantom limb. A piece of him gone.

“I did stay away,” Damian’s reply was barely audible. “You saw to it that I stayed away, and because I wasn’t there. Your negligence killed him, not mine.”

“Your mother killed him, by your brother’s hand.”

“DON’T YOU DARE REFER TO THAT THING AS MY BROTHER!!” Damian roared, he did turn now. Batman looked haggard. He probably hadn’t slept. Maybe he never would again, but over his tiredness, grief and anger there was one prime emotion. Hate.

Damian was done trying to get into that man’s good graces. He had found the one he wanted to be Damian Wayne for and it wasn’t Batman, it had been Dick Grayson.

And now he could only be Damian al Ghul.

“You buried him,” Damian said quietly. “You utter fool.”

Batman’s eyes widened marginally. He realized why Damian had come.

“Don’t you dare.”

“I know you loved him. You have loved him more than you’ve loved your own blood son. Why is he still dead, Batman? Why have you not fixed your mistake?”

“You can’t bring back the—”

Damian drew his sword, “Finish it. Say it, Batman. You can’t bring back the dead? Have you spoken with your friend Barry Allen lately? What about Oliver Queen? How’s Superman doing? And Jason. Jason Todd alive and well and yet you have the gall to tell me you can’t bring back the dead?”

“You’ll lose Damian.”

“Father, we’ve never fought before. I’ve held back because first you were my father and then you were my brother’s guardian. Now you are nothing to me. You’ll let me take the body or I’ll maim you. It’s simple.”

Batman moved and Damian moved with him. Batman was in civilian clothing, he had no weapons, he was tired. Damian had an advantage.

And he was powered by…

Maybe it wasn’t rage so much as love or grief.

And Bruce Wayne had lost his hope.

But Damian Wayne refused to let go.

He stepped on his father’s chest and held the sword to his neck.

“There is no one to stop me from killing you.”

“His memory should be enough.”

Damian scowled at him, “It isn’t. Not when I can bring him back. I won’t stop until he’s by my side again. You may say your goodbyes, I don’t plan to return him to you this time. This time he stays mine.”

With a savage kick he knocked his father out. His Robin would be mad if he killed him. 

He grabbed the shovel.

—-

End note: He succeeds, but how and at what cost?


End file.
